


every day i spend with you is something of a legend

by giovanchis



Series: while others talk, we were listening to lovers rock [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, they are theater kids, we need more jeankasa fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis
Summary: Mikasa and Jean eat Mcdonald's in a car.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Series: while others talk, we were listening to lovers rock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017961
Kudos: 47





	every day i spend with you is something of a legend

Jean's car was too cold for Mikasa’s liking. It was always like this. She never said anything about it though, honestly, she was just glad someone could drive her home after rehearsal. Armin and Eren had to leave early to practice on their speech for English (or Armin practices his speech while Eren sits there), Ymir had to leave for her part time job, and the rest of the crew just didn’t know how to drive.

Jean, like the little puppy he is, tailed Mikasa around practice saying he could take her home. After the third time of him mentioning this, she turned her head to him, and nodded. 

Now they were here. The sky was dark already, Jean had to go to talk to Coach Erwin about something regarding lacrosse, leaving Mikasa in his cold little car. She was shivering by the time he got into the car, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m sorry this is taking longer than expected, if your parents don’t mind you being even more late than usual, we can stop by Mcdonalds.”

Mikasa's interest peaked, she rarely ate out due to Eren’s mom always cooking her lunch and dinner. She nodded and went back on her phone to check up on how Armin was doing with Eren. 

Jean pulled up to the drive-thru, got his and Mikasa’s order and drove to her house. They really didn’t talk that much. Mikasa was glad that she actually got a bit of warmth from the Mcdonald’s bag. 

As Mikasa was unbuckling her seatbelt, she heard, “I-um...do you...do you wanna eat here in my car for a little, you don’t have to but...”

Something in her mind flashed the image of the empty dining table she sits at every day for breakfast. Eren was at Armin’s house, his parents were also out of town. There was no one there for her.

“I’ll stay,”

Somehow, the air became less thick around them.

There was mindless chatter, mostly on Jean's part, for the next 3 minutes. Mikasa just wanted to eat her burger. Then, Jean asked, “Hey...um I don’t mean to pry...but why haven’t you texted your parents at all about this?” there was a pause, “ah...stupid question...they must trust you a lot,”

For some reason, Mikasa answered him even though she could’ve gotten out of the conversation by letting Jean believe the lie he made up, “My parents aren’t home,”

“Well...when will they come back?”

“I'm not sure, they’ve been gone for a while,” Mikasa tried to throw in a little humor, but Jean's puppy face seemed so lost that she pitied him. Why not tell him? He's harmless. “They’re out of the country, they love to travel...I haven’t seen them a lot in the past 7 years minus facetime calls.”

“Wait...mikasa you’re like 16? Did you really stay in your apartment by yourself or did Eren’s parents just always take care of you?”

Again, an image flashed. Actually, there were several. Mikasa's parents leaving her with her grandma for the first time, her grandma teaching her how to sow and bake, her grandma booping her nose, her grandma making her take the cookies they’ve made to the little boy her age in the apartment next to theirs.

The one memory that stuck in Mikasa's mind was her grandma rocking the both of them in her rocking chair, “I can’t wait for you to grow up mikasa. I know you’ll make me proud. No matter where you go, I'll be in the crowd, cheering for you.”

Sweet memories made Mikasa want to vomit.

Nothing like this can last. She remembers finding her grandma’s lifeless corpse after coming home from school. Collapsed on her knees from shock, Mikasa couldn’t do anything but cry, until her tears dried up. it could’ve been hours, days, maybe a week when Eren found Mikasa sitting in the same position. She felt stuck. She was so alone. She was nothing without her grandma. Eren ran to the phone, called 911, then went back to Mikasa and hugged her until the police got there.

The memory made her shiver.

“Oh...was that too much? I'm sorry, are you cold? I’m sorry, here,” he dug around his backseat and gave her a hoodie with a washed out logo on the front. “Mikasa, you don’t have to answer my question. I just... I want you to know that you’re always welcomed to our house when Eren and his parents aren’t here,” he paused to laugh, '' I mean, as long as you don’t mind kid siblings, I feel like you’d be fine.”

“Jean?” she said softly, her voice a little shaky, “Could you...can you stay with me a little longer… I don’t want to be alone again,”

“Again? When were you alone?” Jean joked, but then saw the expression on Mikasa’s face, and his tone turned serious, “Of course...of course.” 

Jean stayed at Mikasa's apartment until they heard Eren return to the adjacent. She let him play his music, let him clean a little, and afterwards, he sat at the dining table.

While Mikasa was leading him to his car again, she smiled at him, and he looked like he was about to melt into a puddle. She thanked him for the ride and the fact he stayed with her for this long.

“I’m sorry if this causes any problems with your parents,” she said, bending over to look at him through the car windows.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, they’re probably with my kid siblings.”

Mikasa saw Jean’s car off as she clutched the sleeves of the sweater he had given her. It then occurred to her that she would have to give it back, but it was too comfortable that she hoped he wouldn’t realize. Maybe next time, she could treat him to some random fast food place. 

When she got back into her apartment, Mikasa removed the jacket that she had forgotten to give back, and put it on a hanger. She went to go talk to Eren, who she soon saw passed out on his bed. She closed the door to his room, locked the door to his apartment and went back to hers. She saw how much cleaner the place was. Scattered dishes were now neatly next to the sink. Things were in the right places, just like she liked them but never had the time to make them like that. She shuffled her way to her bedroom, one of the rooms that Jean absolutely did not go into. Mikasa thought of the warm Mcdonald’s she had with Jean as she fell asleep on her bed that was piled with dirty clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooo u wanna write jeankasa fics so badly ooooooo
> 
> title from you mean a lot by empty lawl


End file.
